Peanut Foul
by SuicidalPony1234
Summary: Tom Holland has an allergic reaction at a restaurant with the Avengers cast.


Just so u know, I like writing these because they are much easier than having to work with actual characters who have a back story, and because TOM HOLLAND FANFICTION ARE SO SCARCE. WE NEED MORE. And not imagines, I hate those.. Anyways, in this Smol Bean Tommy has an allergic reaction at a restraint that the Avengers cast goes to once they film their last scene to celebrate. Look idek where I get these ideas, but I do. HOPE U ENJOY!

Lol something similar to this happened to my dad but at red lobster. It was before I was born tho sooooo …

PRETEND THEY ALL KNEW TOM SINCE HE WAS 18, so like 4 years. They are all best friends

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Dude why did we go to a fancy restaurant when the fanciest thing we've ever had was garlic on pizza…?" Hemsworth asked.

The group hummed in agreement, questioning their life's decisions.

"Look, when I said 'assemble' I didn't know where to do I guess this'll do." Chris Evans sighed. They all went inside and were seated by a waiter that looked stuck up. The group chuckled at his stance, his head tilted up and his chest puffed out.

"The fuck?" Scarlet whispered under her breath making Evans chuckle which earned a look from the waiter as they sat down.

"Welcome to Puncheta's. Would you all like any drinks?"

They all ordered water because even though they were famous actors/actresses, they still needed to use money wisely regardless of their salaries.

"Wait, do you guys even know what kind of food they have?" Anthony asked. Everyone once again shook there heads.

"Ok welp. This'll be interesting." Tom rolls his eyes and everyone laughs. "See I was hoping we could get Chicago style pizza or something since you can't find that in England but ok." Well, you know one slice because Tommy once again is a health freak sometimes. (Idk if u can I'm just assuming.)

"Welp, I guess we can do that tomorrow if you're up to it." Robert smiled.

They continued their small talk while they were looking at what to eat. See, Tom being Tom was being stupid and didn't really look at anything but the main ingredients and the calories. He was limiting himself to at most 400 calories per meal since he was in a diet and that distracted him from looking for other important things. Like you know, looking for peanuts which he was severely allergic to. I mean of course the group knew about his allergy to peanuts and would never purposely buy something with it, but the menu only has so many ingredients in it.

"Tom do you even eat?" Jeremy asked as he saw how picky he was being. Toms cheeks began to turn red as everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, why?" He nervously laughed.

"Because the only thing I see you eat is salad and bread."

Murmurs of agreement come from the group, along with more laughs. Toms cheeks became impossibly redder.

"Nah. I just would like to stay healthy you know? And not feel like actual crap."

"Well in that case… waiter!" Robert called out. Everyone's eyes widened at the summon. None of them had picked their meals or gotten time to rehearse what they were going to order so they wouldn't sound stupid.

"Robert, What the f-" Scarlett was interrupted.

"Yeah um what kind of cuisine is here?" He asked the uptight waiter.

"Well, we serve any-"

"We all want pizza," Mark kicked him in the shin with an alarming look that screamed 'what the hell asshole. You know I'm too shy to interrupt'. Tom was silently laughing at the whole thing.

"Oh my bad," Robert began. "We would all PLEASEEEE like pizza. All pepperoni, thanks."

Mark just banged his head on the table and left it there. Tom began to openly laugh now.

"Alright, sir." The waiter then walked towards the kitchen.

"What the fuck?"

"Dude."

"Wow."

Robert just rolled his eyes. "You guys wanted pizza anyways, plus how do you even make pepperoni pizza fancy?"

-45 minutes of coloring kids menus later-

"Here are your pizza's." The waiter said as he took each hand pizza and gave it to everyone and quickly walked away. Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths hung open.

"W-w-wha-" Anthony stuttered.

"Pepperoni pizza can't be fancy they said, it's cheap and affordable they said. Whoever they is, they're a liar." Evans sighed. "Wait, $30 per pizza?! What the fudgesicle?"

"Frick in a stick!" Tom exclaimed. Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I'm trying to cut back on the cussing."

"You're English, it's in your blood. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need every ounce."

"Anyways," Robert began. "Since you all ordered this highly expensive pizza…"

Everyone burst into chatter of disagreement. "You will eat it all because this will be the best pizza you've had in your dang life. Dig in!"

And everyone did as told.

After about 30 minutes of instagram pics and eating later, they all finished. And no, Tom didn't feel like shit. "Fuck diets, this is great!" Tim thought. Robert then ordered them all a chocolate caramel apple crumble pie for them all to share.

"You know, since you didn't even let us order our own food, we shouldn't have to pay." Hemsworth said as he ate his pie.

"Duh, you think I'm that much of a dick?" Robert asked.

Everyone instantly nodded.

"Wow. Really feelin' the love here guys."

Out of the blue, Toms neck began to feel itchy. He jumped a little because of how sudden the feeling had hit him, but calmed down quickly. He knew this feeling and he knew it wasn't good but he didn't want anyone to notice, so hebegan to subtly scratch it. But over time it was getting worse and worse and harder and harder to ignore. "I-I'll be back…" Tom said hastily as he got up and ran to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror he saw that his neck was turning red and had small bumps on it. "Shit." He grabbed a few paper towels and put cold water over them before placing them on his neck to help ease the discomfort, but it was useless.

Quickly Tom went back to the table, hoping that soon they would be able to leave. But still 15 minutes later they were still in a conversation about work that seemed a little urgent. His throat began to feel tight and breathing kept getting a little more difficult as each minute passed by. He knew he should probably tell them something was wrong. Wait, it's a reaction. 'Tom you fucking idiot! How did you even manage to eat peanuts!' he mentally scolded himself. His epipen was left back at the set and he had no bags on him with anything in it.

"Alright so the next movie we shoot, when will it be?"

"In a few moths is when we start shooting. I think they only need the actors who are filming in space first though."

"Do you know who?"

"Nah, not yet man. They don't want us spilling what we know yet to the media."

"Hey, Tommy. You alright?" Scarlet asked and she turned and put a hand in his forehead.

"Uh, I-I… What was in the pizza and the pie?" Tim asked quietly and he rubbed his throat.

"I mean the pie had chocolate, apples, Carmel, (NOT CARAMEL. I REFUSE TO SPELL IT CORRECTLY.) and the pizza had pepperoni and cheese… what do you mean?" The two Chrises stopped laughing and their faces turned to ones of concern.

"Tom, I swear if you're worried about your diet thing-"

"C-can you please find out all the ingredients?" Sweat droplets began to slide down his forehead because of his suddenly rising temperature. Everyone was becoming more aware of the situation as Tom felt his throat close up more.

"Alright for real, Tom. Are you ok? You're scaring me." Robert said warily as he also got closer to the 22 year old. "Wait, do you think there were peanuts in it? Because that wasn't in the ingredients…"

Scarlett then lifted up Tom's head and looked into his feverish eyes. Everyone else was waiting to see how bad the situation got before they went to call for help. But Jeremy quickly got up to find out the ingredients from a staff worker.

Everyone's eyes bugged open. Did they just give him peanuts?

"Oh my god Tom I'm so sorry," Robert exclaimed sincerely as he was overwhelmed with guilt. He began to see Toms struggle to breath and his heart started beating rapidly. "C'mon Tom breathe…"

" 's hard… c'nt br'th." Tim rasped out. He began to get light headed and the darkness began t come over his vision. Scarlet saw the change in his features and quickly pulled him in so he wouldn't bang the table. And just like that Tom black out.

"Asshole this isn't funny, get the fuck up," Anthony said in a serious and concerned tone. "Hey, kid? Damn it." Anthony pulled out his phone and dialed 911. (If you don't live in America it's the emergency help line. Like 111 or 999). Everyone else was quick to tell for a doctor in the restaurant. (omg the more you think of that word the weirder it sounds…) People began to pull out there phones and record the situation like assholes, but that's that the fans do sadly. Because they're stupid sometimes.

Anyways, Scarlett laud Tom onto the floor and put her ear by his mouth to hear his breathing. She could here how honky a little breathe escaped his lips.

"Oh my god, Tom you idiot!" Mark panicked as he kneeled down by him.

Jeremy came running back saying something about peanut oil in the pizza crust and the pie crust and peanuts in the carmel.

"God he's not breathing well!"

"Give him space!"

"What do we do?"

"Oh my god…"

Robert cradled Toms Head in his lap trying to provide as much comfort as he could to his unconscious figure. Mark grabbed a menu and looked to see if the pizza or the pie was listed as containing peanuts. Which is wasn't. He was going to make sure they sued them when all was said and done.

The first responders showed up quickly, and jabbed 2 epipens into Toms thigh before he gasped for breath, still unconscious. He was rushed out to the ambulance.

Needless to say, they always checked to guarantee there were no peanuts in any foods Tom had and they all carried around two epipens. Oh yeah, they sued the restaurant for 600k, all was good.

Until they realized Tom is a little shit who loves butterfingers…

They loved their smol bean.

.

.

.

THX FOR READING! YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A TOM HOLLAND PROMPT? LEAVE A COMMENT! LOVE YOU! (Also it's not a one shots collection it's just a lot of one shots not together.)


End file.
